Electro Chromism (EC) refers to a phenomenon where optical properties (such as reflectivity, transmissivity, absorptivity, etc.) of a material change stably and reversibly under the effect of an external electric field, and EC exhibits in appearance as a reversible change in color and transparency. The material with electrochromic property is known as an EC material. An EC display device made of the EC material not only does not require a backlight, but also consumes no power upon displaying a static image as long as the displayed image is not changed, and thus the EC display device can save energy. In addition, the EC display device has the advantages of no blind angle, high contrast, low fabrication cost, wide operation temperature range, low driving voltage, rich in colors and the like, and thus is promising in the fields of meter display, outdoor advertisement, static display and the like.
The EC material is provided between the upper and lower electrodes of the display device, the color of the EC material changes when a voltage is applied and remains transparent when no voltage is applied. The EC display device achieves a pattern display by controlling the voltage applied to the EC material, wherein the region where the voltage is applied is a colored region, the region where no voltage is applied is a colorless region, and the colored region and the colorless region form the pattern. However, because the EC material is in a liquid state, its fluidity may render mutual diffusion between the EC material molecules in the colored region and the EC material molecules in the adjacent colorless region, and in this case a crosstalk occurs.